


Мохнатые лягушки

by Fate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на кинк-фест на заявку: «Чарльз в результате какой-то неприятности прекращается в girl!Чарльз по имени, ну скажем, Чарли, на которую Эрик сразу делает стойку. Чарльз переживает, что нравится Эрику только в женском теле, а Эрику приходится делом доказывает, что это не так.<br/>Эрик/girl!Чарльз, Эрик/Чарльз. Оба раза – first-time.»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мохнатые лягушки

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест на заявку: «Чарльз в результате какой-то неприятности прекращается в girl!Чарльз по имени, ну скажем, Чарли, на которую Эрик сразу делает стойку. Чарльз переживает, что нравится Эрику только в женском теле, а Эрику приходится делом доказывает, что это не так.  
> Эрик/girl!Чарльз, Эрик/Чарльз. Оба раза – first-time.»

На самом деле, это и не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Хэнк вообще был очень одаренным парнем, но, как и все ученые, иногда увлекался. И, к сожалению, в этом они с Чарльзом оказались схожи.  
— Невероятно прекрасное ДНК, — Хэнк потряс заполненной мутновато-зеленой жидкостью колбой. — Рай для исследователя.  
Судя по темным кругам под глазами, в этом раю Хэнк и провел всю ночь. Рейвен неуверенно переступала с ноги на ногу, не понимая, гордиться ей или как. Впрочем, ей было не привыкать к задушевным беседам о великолепных мутациях.  
— Какая нам от этого польза? — деловито поинтересовался Эрик, покачиваясь на стуле. Металлические ножки царапали паркет в лаборатории, а размеренное поскрипывание медленно, но верно выводило присутствующих из себя. — Мы можем это использовать?  
— Теоретически — да, — осторожно произнес Хэнк. — Если мутацию Рэйвен можно хотя бы частично или временно воспроизвести на любом другом мутанте, то это дает нам возможность изменять облик, а это, в свою очередь…  
— Потрясающе! Можно? — Чарльз с благоговением взял из лап Хэнка колбу. — Для многих мутантов это может стать спасением, ведь больше им не придется прятаться из-за влияния гена Х на их внешность.  
Стул Эрика со стуком опустился на все четыре ножки.  
— Вкалывать себе ежедневно какую-то непонятную сыворотку с целью скрыть свой истинный облик ты называешь «не придется прятаться»?  
— Эрик, — Чарльз умоляюще вскинул брови. — Речь сейчас не об этом.  
— А мне казалось, именно об этом, — Эрик демонстративно скрестил руки на груди. — Лучше бы ты подумал, что подобное исследование можно использовать как в наших интересах, так и против нас.  
— Война уже закончилась.  
— Война только начинается, — ответил Эрик, выделяя паузами каждое слово. — И нам надо думать о том, как себя защитить.  
Иногда Чарльзу казалось, что убийство Шоу не принесло Эрику ни облегчения, ни свободы. Всё то же неприятие мира, готовность в любой момент биться и бесконечная враждебность. Наверное, не будь Чарльз телепатом, он бы и не заметил. Не обратил бы внимания на то, что Эрик все же изменился: да, его мир все еще был полярен, но теперь он делился не на «я – остальные», а на «свои – чужие». И, быть может, это было хоть немного лучше.  
— Но есть проблема, — прервал гнетущее молчание Хэнк. — На людях нельзя ставить опыты.  
У Рэйвен помимо воли вырвался смешок, но, глядя на то, как серьезно отнеслись к сказанному остальные, он замолчала.  
— А мыши? — задумчиво предложил Эрик.  
— Не подходят, — Хэнк расстроено указал на клетку с лягушками. — Фенотип изменился, это очевидно, но насколько сознательно это произошло и может ли организм это контролировать, на животных выяснить никак не получится.  
— То есть нам нужен доброволец? — уточнил Чарльз.  
— Так уж и доброволец, — оскалился Эрик.  
— Даже не думай, — резко оборвал его Чарльз. — Кажется, я могу помочь.

***  
— Ты свихнулся? — Стул ударил Чарльза под колени, заставляя рухнуть на него. — Доверишься тому, кто самого себя превратил в большое синее чудовище?  
— Не говори так, — Чарльз неодобрительно покачал головой. — Хэнк просто в тот раз ошибся.  
— А с чего ты взял, что он сейчас не ошибется?! — Эрик заметил, что уже почти кричит, и сделал несколько вдохов, успокаиваясь. — Не боишься превратиться в такую же зеленую лягушку, что и мыши?  
— Я ему доверяю, — с беспечной улыбкой ответил Чарльз.  
Это и было главной и неразрешимой проблемой Эрика. Чарльз Ксавье доверял. Со стороны казалось, что вся его жизнь — это поиск, кому бы довериться. Вытащить из воды мутанта с ножом и жаждой мести и всенепременно ему довериться, полностью и навсегда. А это, между прочим, ответственность. Когда тебе доверяют, приходится соответствовать. Эрик с горем пополам пытался принять эту ответственность, но тут же столкнулся со второй стороной проблемы: такое чувство, что Чарльз доверял абсолютно всем. И вот с этим Эрик никак не мог смириться. В нем просыпалось доселе неизведанное, но очень яркое чувство собственничества. Хотелось взять Чарльза за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть: «Я с вами и я буду вас защищать. Только, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, не мешай мне это делать, не ищи новые неприятности, потому что я же не железный. Не успеваю я разобраться с одной проблемой, как ты уже тащишь в дом новую». Но он не мог так сделать.  
Дружба — это очень сложно, думалось Эрику.  
— Я уже все обдумал и принял решение, — мягко, но уверенно произнес Чарльз. — Да и у лягушек уже мех пробивается.  
Ну конечно, мохнатые лягушки — это веский аргумент.  
— Делай, что хочешь, — махнул рукой Эрик. — Только потом не говори, что я не предупреждал.

***  
— А я предупреждал, — не так торжественно, как хотелось бы, сказал Эрик.  
— Надо же, как интересно получилось, — шокировано пробормотал Чарльз, ощупывая себя поверх шерстяного костюма. Чуть дрожащими пальцами он снял пиджак и переступил через спавшие с внезапно ставших узкими бедер штаны.  
— Я п-понятия не имею, как так вышло, — от волнения Хэнк начал заикаться и нервозно переставлять колбы с места на место. — Попробуйте еще раз, профессор. Должно сработать.  
У Эрика даже не было сил злорадствовать.  
Из Чарльза Ксавье получилась очень красивая девушка. И это определенно не должно было стать первой мыслью, посетившей Эрика при виде незапланированных метаморфоз.  
— Не получается, — Чарльз растерянно запустил пальцы в чуть отросшие волосы. — Я не могу менять внешность. — И, после паузы, добавил. — И не могу вернуть себе свой прежний облик. Я теперь девушка, да?  
Эрик и Хэнк молча следили за тем, как бывший еще минуту назад мужчиной профессор Ксавье осторожно осматривает свое новое тело. Тонкие длинные пальцы пробежались по шее, коснулись губ, затем опустились на грудь. С тихим смешком Чарльз опустил руку ниже, огладил живот, провел от талии по бедру.  
— Я хотя бы красивый... красивая?  
«Очень» — подумал Эрик.  
Мужская рубашка доходила теперь Чарльзу до середины бедра, свисала с плеч, подчеркивая и без того худощавое телосложение.  
— Худой и бледный, — нарочито небрежно ответил Эрик, нагибаясь, чтобы поднять сброшенный костюм. — Но на безрыбье…  
— Я все исправлю, профессор, честно слово, — засуетился Хэнк, помогая Эрику.  
— Ты уж постарайся, — в легком ступоре произнес Чарльз, а потом рассмеялся. — И прекрати думать о лягушках. Не превратился же.  
— То есть, твои способности при тебе? — деловито уточнил Эрик, пытаясь думать о чем угодно, кроме виднеющихся в вороте рубашки ключиц.  
— Ага, — кивнул Чарльз, делая шаг вперед, и тут же схватился за стол. — Хм. Центр тяжести сместился.  
— Ну конечно сместился, — Эрик набросил пиджак Чарльзу на плечи и слегка приобнял. «А то ведь упадет», — оправдал себя он. — Пошли в твою комнату, пока никто из детей не увидел. Хэнк, — он смерил замершего Зверя тяжелым взглядом. — Через сколько это пройдет?  
Хэнк присел на стул и сосредоточенно почесал синий мех.  
— Это была пробная инъекция, действия которой должно было хватить на несколько часов. Но… Теперь не знаю. Надо делать анализы.  
— Делай, — Чарльз покорно протянул руку.  
При виде чуть просвечивающихся синих венок на внутренней стороне локтя Эрику стало не по себе. Он сильнее прижал Чарльза к себе, как будто надеясь защитить.  
— Лучше подождать, не будет ли еще каких-либо изменений, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Хэнк. — Вдруг трансформация еще не закончилась.  
Эрик почувствовал, как Чарльз ощутимо вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Тогда возьмешь кровь вечером, хорошо? Надеюсь, к тому времени я не покроюсь чешуей или слизью, — нарочито весело сказал Чарльз. — Эрик, ты меня сейчас сломаешь.  
Эта фраза очень точно суммировала все впечатления Эрика от нового тела Ксавье. Он очень боялся сломать Чарльза, сжать сильнее, чем надо, сделать что-то не то. В этот момент Эрик чувствовал себя удивительно неуклюжим и неуверенным.

Чарльз сразу же направился в ванную. Эрик присел в кресло и глубоко задумался. По всему выходило, что влипли они серьезно. И почему Чарльз его не послушал? Упрямый идиот. Вот пусть сейчас стоит перед зеркалом в ванной, любуется результатом. Может, и вправду любуется. Кому было бы неинтересно все изучить? Детально изучить.  
С тихим стоном Эрик спрятал лицо в ладонях. Появление у Чарльза груди ну вот никак не упрощало и без того сложную гамму эмоций, которые Эрик к нему испытывал.  
Еще через десять минут Эрик убедил себя, что Чарльзу, возможно, нужна помощь, ведь он мог поскользнуться и упасть, не справившись с новым телом. Вооружившись этим оправданием, Эрик несколько раз стукнул кулаком по двери в ванную. Дверь тут же распахнулась, явив взгляду завернутого в полотенце Чарльза. На его щеках появился румянец, а влажные пряди чуть завивались.  
— Не надо меня караулить, я не сбегу и не попытаюсь от отчаяния наложить на себя руки, — рассмеялся Чарльз.  
Эрик застыл, околдованный этим смехом. Для девушки голос Чарльза был несколько низковат, но именно это и придавало ему особый шарм.  
— Квакать не хочется? — с улыбкой спросил Эрик, уступая Чарльзу дорогу.  
Тот дошел до шкафа и, открыв дверцу, печально вздохнул.  
— Кажется, мне нужна другая одежда.

— И надолго это? — в который раз спросила шокированная Рейвен. Они с Эриком сидели под дверью в комнату Чарльза и ждали, пока профессор соизволит выйти.  
— Не знаю, — привычно ответил Эрик и стукнулся затылком о дверь. — Чарльз, тебе помочь?  
— Ты-то ему чем теперь поможешь? — снисходительно поинтересовалась Рейвен, и Эрик подумал, что девчонка уж слишком распоясалась. — Теперь все будет между нами, девочками.  
Дверь резко открылась.  
— Никаких девочек. Надеюсь, к вечеру все пройдет, — заявил появившийся на пороге Чарльз. — Ну как?  
— На мне эта юбка смотрится лучше, — наморщила нос Рейвен и поправила Чарльзу ворот блузки.  
— А вот Эрик так не думает, — и, подмигнув Эрику, Чарльз направился к лестнице, покачиваясь на непривычных для него каблуках.  
— Мне показалось, или?.. — пораженно спросил Эрик.  
— Нет, не показалось. Чарльз учится кокетничать, — не менее изумленно ответила Рейвен.

К вечеру ничего не изменилось, ни в худшую, ни в лучшую сторону. Дети восприняли происходящие на удивление спокойно. Наверное, того, кто однажды обнаружил у себя мутацию, сложно чем-то удивить.  
— Анализы будут готовы завтра днем, — сказал Хэнк, закупоривая пробирку с кровью. — Но я уже догадываюсь, в чем проблема, так что не переживайте, скоро все должно стать как раньше.  
— Нам все равно надо продолжать поиски новых мутантов, — Чарльз прижимал согнутую в локте руку к груди. — Чем быстрее мы доберем команду, тем раньше сможем начать обучение.  
— Боюсь, профессор, который в результате эксперимента временно стал женщиной, плохая реклама для учебного заведения, — покачал головой Эрик.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Чарльз, вставая и неуверенно поправляя юбку. — Зато женщины вызывают доверие.  
Хэнк восстановил разрушенный при нападении отряда Шоу Церебро, который теперь располагался на чердаке поместья. В процессе подготовки помещения вся команда Х стаскивала вниз сундуки со старым пыльным хламом, среди которого обнаружились фотоальбомы. Это был звездный час Рейвен. Она демонстрировала детские фотографии Чарльза всем желающим, дополняла это едкими комментариями и историями из детства. К тому моменту, как Чарльз поднялся к ним и всех разогнал, его репутации уже был нанесен невосполнимый ущерб. После этого он не единожды грозился стереть всем память и отлупить непослушную сестру.  
Чарльз осторожно, будто в первый раз, взялся за поручень.  
— Все нормально? — забеспокоился Эрик. — Может, надо изменить параметры?  
— Я теперь женщина, а не инвалид, — сдержанно улыбнулся Чарльз. — Непривычно, только и всего.  
— Включаю. Постарайся зацепить хотя бы троих, а то в ближайшее время передавали грозы, не хотелось бы рисковать, — инструктировал Хэнк, привычно переключая рубильники и настраивая аппаратуру.  
Эрик подумал, что большой Зверь удивительно гармонично смотрится в этом месте, как будто именно здесь он и чувствовал себя в своей стихии.  
— Хорошо, — Чарльз неуклюже переступал с ноги на ногу, видимо, юбка не давала расставить ноги так широко, как он привык. Опустив Церебро на голову, он скомандовал: — Давай.  
Хэнк переключил последний рычаг, и комната озарилась голубоватым светом. Было особенно странно наблюдать за Чарльзом в этот момент. Он чем-то напоминал слепого: расфокусированный взгляд и общая растерянность. Маркеры жужжа скользили по бумаге.— Раз, — выдохнул Чарльз, покачиваясь на носках одолженных у Рейвен туфель.  
— Два, — по шее скользнула капля пота, подсвеченная излучением Церебро.  
— Три, — устало выдохнул Чарльз, окончательно закрывая глаза. Весь его вид выражал невыносимую усталость, и Эрик испугался, что тот сейчас упадет. Он поспешно помог Чарльзу снять шлем и усадил на стул.  
— Что-нибудь интересное?  
Чарльз неопределенно повел плечом, от чего белая блузка натянулась на груди.  
— Вот завтра и узнаем.  
— Ты собираешься ехать за ними?.. — «в таком виде», хотел добавить Эрик, но промолчал.  
Впрочем, Чарльз и так все понял.  
— А почему нет? — с вызовом спросил он, неосознанно скрещивая руки на груди. Учитывая произошедшее сегодня днем, теперь это выглядело намного более впечатляюще.  
Спорить почему-то расхотелось.

Синди Кей, обладающую даром телекинеза, к ним не пустила мама.  
— Поверить не могу, — возмущался Чарльз всю дорогу до ближайшего бара, где было решено отпраздновать поражение перед лицом родительского контроля. — Она же собственноручно лишила свою дочь блестящего будущего и обрекла на самообучение.  
— Что плохого в самообучении? — спросил Эрик, не задумываясь открывая перед Чарльзом дверь. Чарльз либо не заметил, либо предпочел не акцентировать на этом внимание и молча прошел внутрь. — У тебя отлично получилось.  
— У меня не было выбора, — покачал головой Чарльз, расправляя плечи под десятком устремленных на него оценивающих взглядов. — Иначе я бы попросту сошел с ума.  
В баре было людно, висел густой сигаретный дым. Не самое престижное место, но зато ближе всего к снятому на ночь отелю: вернуться сегодня домой они никак не успевали. Эрика неприятно поразило то, как отреагировали на появление Чарльза посетители.  
Уже полчаса спустя Чарльз сидел в центре бара, окруженный не внушающими Эрику доверия мужчинами. Сам Эрик расположился за угловым столиком и следил за происходящим поверх третьего по счету стакана виски. По его подсчетам, Чарльз был безобразно пьян. Но навязчивые ухажеры не скупились на выпивку, и если первый переданный официантом бокал с чем-то определенно дамским Чарльз принял с подозрением, то последующие — исключительно с веселым интересом.  
Со своего места Эрик видел, как Чарльз снял под столом туфли и почесал ступню одной ноги о щиколотку другой.  
Эрик никак не мог понять, как все эти заигрывающие, явно на что-то рассчитывающие ухажеры не замечают, что перед ними мужчина. Как вообще можно не увидеть в этом женском теле — Чарльза? Пусть он старательно изображает женщину, с деланным смущением опускает взгляд и даже поправляет волосы явно подсмотренным у Рейвен жестом, все равно среди всего этого сияет, кричит о себе его истинная натура.  
«Чар-рли» — пробует на вкус Эрик, пытается соотнести это с сидящей за столом девушкой. Не получается. Все, что видит Эрик, — это Чарльз Ксавье, издевающийся над непутевыми завсегдатаями бара, обхватывающий все такими же алыми губами соломинку какого-там-по-счету коктейля, ставящий очередной эксперимент.  
Смотреть не хотелось, не смотреть было невозможно. Наверное, как девушка Чарльз сейчас выглядел очень доступным: разогретый алкоголем, рассеянно следящий за происходящим вокруг. Как парня, Чарльза хотелось выпороть, потому что это была слишком очевидная провокация.  
— Нет, я не умею, — смеялся Чарльз, глядя на протянутую ему руку. — Я лучше посижу.  
— Она не танцует, — спокойно сообщил кавалеру подошедший Эрик и положил ладонь на горячее даже сквозь одежду плечо Чарльза.  
— О, Эрик. Я уж думал…ла, ты забыл о моем существовании, — Чарльз невинно захлопал ресницами и накрыл ладонь Эрика своей.  
«О тебе забудешь», — Эрик выразительно посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза.  
— Простите, джентльмены, меня похищают, — ничуть не разочарованно произнес Чарльз и поднялся из-за стола. — В любом случае, спасибо за приятный вечер, это было познавательно.  
Всю дорогу до отеля Эрик держал Чарльза под руку, гадая, что было виной нетвердой походке Ксавье — алкоголь, каблуки или и то, и другое.  
— Мужчины — ужасные существа, — печально качал головой Чарльз, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Эрика, благо рост позволял. — Но как же много они готовы терпеть даже ради призрачной перспективы залезть даме под юбку.  
Наверное, со стороны они были похожи на счастливую парочку, направляющуюся к себе домой.  
— Ты просто нашел, где ставить эксперименты, — почему-то обиделся за мужчин Эрик. — В этот бар с одной-единственной целью и ходят.  
— Ну да, не все же такие благородные, как ты, — почему-то зло ответил Чарльз, сам открывая дверь в отель.  
Эрик рассмеялся.  
— Да уж, в благородстве меня еще никогда не обвиняли .  
На свой этаж они поднимались в молчании. Уже у двери в свой номер Чарльз обернулся и, не глядя на Эрика, произнес:  
— А еще ты меня обманул — я все-таки красивая.  
«Ты не красивая. Ты красивый», — подумал Эрик, и почему-то именно сейчас ему было все равно, прочитает это Чарльз или нет.  
В номере был немного затхлый воздух, зато в мини-баре обнаружилась бутылка хорошего виски. Плеснув себе в стакан, Эрик опустился в кресло. Интересно, что сейчас творится в голове у Чарльза? Хотя страшно представить, что у него вообще там происходит.  
Кинув пиджак на застеленную кровать и стянув обувь, Эрик залпом допил виски и окончательно решился.  
Чарльз обнаружился в ванной. Почему-то он ни капли не удивился появившемуся на пороге Эрику, и это... ну, давало надежду. Эрик подошел ближе, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по мокрой плитке, и уселся на корточки возле заполненной пеной ванны, в которой возлежал Чарльз с самокруткой в руке.  
— И когда только успел, а? — Эрик покачал головой и, взяв протянутую сигарету, затянулся. Пряный прогорклый дым наполнил легкие, в горле жгло. — Я решил составить тебе компанию.  
— Похвально, — Чарльз важно кивнул. Мокрые каштановые волосы облепили шею, с плеч стекала пена. Округлая, красивая грудь возвышалась над водой, коричневые соски затвердели на холодном воздухе и помимо воли приковывали взгляд.  
Эрик отвел глаза. В поле его зрения попали аккуратные маленькие ступни, кожа на которых уже чуть сморщилась от воды.  
— Помассировать тебе ноги? — не задумываясь предложил он, отдавая самокрутку.  
— Я был бы тебе премного благодарен, — торжественно ответил Чарльз и передвинул ногу поближе.  
Эрик закатал рукава и поймал ладонями скользкую ступню. Погладил миниатюрные пальчики, с нажимом провел большим пальцем по всей длине. Чарльз чуть слышно застонал и опустился ниже.  
— Не понимаю, как Рейвен носит туфли каждый день.  
Эрик с нежностью посмотрел на такую маленькую в его руках ножку и, не сдержавшись, коснулся ее губами.  
— Быть женщиной вообще тяжкий, неблагодарный труд, — продолжил Чарльз, затягиваясь. — Мне кажется, всему виной религия.  
— Почему? — спросил Эрик, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
— Это… о, да, сделай так еще раз… Это глупое деление женщин на святых и блудниц, понимаешь? — Чарльз экспрессивно помахал самокруткой, ссыпав пепел в воду. — Мужчины уже никогда не смогут избавиться от этого: либо духовное, либо телесное, и никак иначе.  
В голосе Чарльза слышалась неподдельная горечь.  
— Сейчас 60-е, — попытался успокоить его Эрик. — Времена меняются.  
— Они смотрят мне в глаза, а сами думают о том, как именно будут меня трахать, — Чарльз вдохнул дым и резко опустился под воду. Вынырнув, он откашлялся и продолжил. — В детстве отчим заставлял меня ходить в церковь. Ты даже не представляешь, о чем думают прихожане во время службы.  
— Не представляю, — послушно согласился Эрик, приступая к другой ступне. — С чего вдруг тебя пробило на разговоры о церкви?

— Не знаю, — Чарльз рассеянно откинул со лба мокрые пряди. — Просто… они надели на ведьм остроконечную шляпу звездочета, они отдали трезубец Посейдона Сатане, но это все еще можно понять…  
Эрику так не казалось, но он молчал, не зная, как прервать этот поток возмущения.  
— Но женщины. Что сделали с женщинами! Мужчина «берет», а женщина «отдается», как после этого можно хотеть секса? Неужели нельзя было назвать это по-другому, — Чарльз сел в ванной и внимательно посмотрел Эрику в глаза. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы меня «брали». Я был бы отвратительно фригидной асексуальной женщиной.  
— Это ты за два дня к таким выводам пришел? — Эрик коснулся рукой мокрых плеч, не удержался и погладил пальцами ключицы. — Дружище, ты определенно слишком много об этом думал.  
— Я просто пытался представить, что будет, если… — он замолчал, подставляя шею под осторожные прикосновения. — … если Хэнк ошибся еще раз.  
Вот оно что.  
— Вставай, — скомандовал Эрик, поднимаясь сам и протягивая Чарльзу руку.  
Тот беспрекословно подчинился, правда, при этом чуть не поскользнувшись. Сейчас думать о Чарльзе, как о «нем» было почти невозможно, как и не смотреть на небольшую грудь красивой формы, тонкую талию, округлые бедра и темные волосы внизу живота. Это была женщина, более того, Эрик безумно ее хотел.  
Заметив завороженный взгляд, Чарльз расправил плечи и приподнял подбородок.  
— Нравлюсь?  
Эрик быстро кивнул. Пальцы Чарльза в его ладони чуть ощутимо подрагивали.  
— Вообще-то мне холодно.  
Было что-то странное в том, чтобы вытирать дрожащего от холода Чарльза, водить махровым полотенцем по покрывшейся мурашками коже, преследуя остатки пены. По хорошему надо было его еще разок полить из душа, но хотелось поскорее оказаться в спальне. Поэтому Эрик наскоро замотал несопротивляющегося Чарльза в уже влажное полотенце и подхватил на руки. Где-то на задворках сознания проскочила мысль, что зря он идет босиком по мокрому полу с нелегкой ношей в руках, и что может получиться нехорошо, но предвкушение и простое животное желание оказалось сильнее.  
В спальне Чарльз потянул его за собой на кровать, запустил пальцы в волосы, нажал на затылок, приближая, выдохнул в губы:  
— Хочешь, да?  
Эрик снова кивнул, не зная, что еще тут можно сказать. Потому что да, хочет, безумно хочет, так, что с трудом себя контролирует, и кажется, что еще хотя бы секунда — и он не выдержит, навалится всем телом, войдет сразу и до конца, потому что ну сколько ж можно, он же всего лишь человек… пусть и мутант.  
Чарльз же, напротив, никуда не торопился, водил рассеянно ладонями по спине Эрика, пытался забраться под рубашку, теребил галстук.  
— Сними.  
Эрик послушался, быстро стянул через голову, а затем в рекордные сроки расстегнул рубашку и принялся за ремень. Чарльз не помогал, а скорее мешал, гладил грудь, пропускал сквозь пальцы волосы. Эта неторопливость заводила до невозможности, и будь у него хоть немного больше выдержки, он бы поиграл в эту игру, но только не сейчас, не когда Чарльз под ним такой теплый, такой… маленький. Эрик беспорядочно покрывал его поцелуями, терся болезненно стоящим членом о бедра, лез ладонями под сбившееся полотенце.  
— Нетерпеливый какой, — выдохнул Чарльз, постанывая под настойчивыми прикосновениями.  
«Я хотел этого уже целую вечность. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я терпеливый», — мысленно улыбнулся Эрик. Он наконец-то расправился с полотенцем и скинул его на пол. Грудь Чарльза удивительно правильно ощущалась в ладони, потяжелевшая, упругая, с набухшими сосками, которые не терпелось взять в рот, что Эрик тут же и сделал. Чарльз вскрикнул, а затем протяжно застонал, двинул бедрами вверх. Эрик слегка прикусил сосок, провел языком, потянул, одновременно с этим лаская другой большим пальцем, затем опустил руку ниже, мазнул по боку, погладил живот.  
А потом Чарльз внезапно застыл и удивленно произнес:  
— Я, наверное, девственница.  
Эрик с сожалением выпустил изо рта сосок и коснулся губами виска Чарльза.  
— Я учту.  
Кожа Чарльза была чуть горьковатая на вкус, скорее всего из-за не до конца смытой пены. Эрик выцеловывал влажную дорожку от груди вниз, по теплому мягкому животу к нетерпеливо подрагивающим бедрам. Осторожно коснулся пальцами, потер, с радостью отмечая про себя, что Чарльз там мокрый, и с нажимом провел языком по клитору.  
Когда-нибудь, чуть позже, он обязательно расскажет Чарльзу, как охренительно тот стонет, и как это подстегивает. Но сейчас оторваться было невозможно, потому что Чарльз был такой чувственный, он совершенно себя не сдерживал, его тело отзывалось на каждое движение языка, а пальцы путались в волосах Эрика, направляя, подсказывая. Эрик провел указательным пальцем ниже, там, где мокро и горячо, чуть надавил, вызвав у Чарльза еще один стон, вошел внутрь, чувствуя, как обволакивает влажным теплом. Второй рукой он слегка нажал на низ живота Чарльза, поглаживая круговыми движениями.  
— Как же… — начал говорит Чарльз, но потом внезапно замер, напрягся всем телом, и Эрик почувствовал, как сжимается вокруг пальца горячая плоть, услышал громкий, протяжный стон.  
— Ноги дрожат, — сообщил спустя некоторое время Чарльз. Он так и лежал, закрыв глаза, грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
Эрик с нежностью поцеловал его в бедро, затем приподнялся и коснулся губами шеи, потерся носом о покрасневшую скулу. Терпеть свое возбуждение было уже невозможно, особенно когда Чарльз так дышал под ним, так пах. Эрик в медленном пьянящем ритме потерся членом о живот Чарльза, размазывая выступившую смазку.  
— У меня ничего нет, — прошептал он, не переставая покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи Чарльза.  
Тот рассеянно моргнул, не сразу осознав, о чем речь. А потом рассмеялся.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я смогу забеременеть и родить за то время, что мне осталось в женском теле?  
Именно это Эрику и надо было услышать.  
— С тобой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, — хрипло ответил он, опускаясь чуть ниже.  
— Приму за комплимент, — Чарльз обхватил ладонью его член, провел кулаком, направил вниз. — Ты только… нежнее, что ли.  
Вместо ответа Эрик толкнулся внутрь, легко раздвигая влажные от слюны и смазки половые губы.  
— Ох ты ж блять, — выпалил Чарльз, и Эрик был с ним полностью согласен.  
Сдерживаться было почти невозможно, Чарльз там, внутри, был таким горячим, мокрым, узким, хотелось прижать его своим телом к кровати и просто и безыскусно выебать. И чем его слово «взять» не устраивало-то?  
— Чарльз, Чааарли, — чуть слышно позвал Эрик, пытаясь отвлечься, переключиться на что угодно, лишь бы не кончить слишком быстро. Чарльз дышал носом, вцепившись ногтями Эрику в спину и, казалось, боялся пошевелиться. — Больно? Перестать?  
Эрик в принципе мог собой гордиться. Он бы, конечно, не перестал ни за что в жизни, только не сейчас, когда так хорошо, так непередаваемо прекрасно, но он нашел в себе силы остановиться на это короткое мгновение и спросить.  
— Нет, нормально, — слабо отозвался Чарльз. — Просто непривычно.  
«Еще бы тебе было привычно», — подумал Эрик, в очередной раз прикусывая шею Чарльза, и начал размеренно двигаться.  
Чарльз быстро уловил ритм, начал двигаться навстречу, усиливая ощущения, заставляя терять голову. Он так выгибался, так подставлялся под прикосновения, поцелуи, его грудь так соблазнительно двигалась в такт движениям, что Эрик почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть и… Но тут Чарльз произнес:  
— А вообще по статистике при первом половом акте испытать вагинальный оргазм могут только… амф.  
Эрик с силой прикусил нижнюю губу Чарльза.  
— Переворачивайся.  
— Что? — Чарльз рассеянно слизал выступившую кровь. Но Эрик уже слез с кровати и потянулся, чтобы помочь Чарльзу встать на четвереньки. — Ты уверен, что?..  
Эрик снова вошел в него, прерывая дальнейшие возражения. Лица Чарльза в такой позе не было видно, зато видны были сведенные лопатки, чуть заметно выступающие позвонки, округлые упругие ягодицы. Чарльзу понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться, поудобнее опереться на руки и податься назад.  
— Хороший, — Эрик огладил правую ягодицу, а затем, поддавшись внезапному порыву, слегка шлепнул по ней ладонью.  
— Эй! — возмутился Чарльз, оборачиваясь. Эрик вошел еще несколько раз, придвигая Чарльза к себе за бедро, затем еще раз шлепнул. — Эээээй.  
Это уже больше походило на стон, и Эрик воодушевился. Спина Чарльза уже была влажная от пота, между покрасневших ягодиц открывался прекрасный вид, и ни на что осмысленное, кроме громких, откровенных стонов, Чарльз был уже не способен.  
Эрик хотел бы рассказать, какой Чарльз сейчас податливый, мягкий, послушный, похотливый и ошалевший от желания, но он сам сейчас испытывал примерно то же самое, когда водил рукой по его животу, понимая, что движения становятся беспорядочными, более жесткими и резкими. Чарльз застонал особенно громко, и в следующее мгновение член Эрика сжало со всех сторон. Это стало последней каплей, и Эрик с тихим стоном кончил.

Утром Эрик понял, как же он отвык просыпаться с кем-то. Размеренное дыхание Чарльза, тепло его тела, запах волос — все это давало удивительное ощущение не-одиночества. Вставать не хотелось, как будто стоило Эрику отойти — и с Чарльзом произойдет что-нибудь ужасное и непоправимое. Еще более ужасное, чем смена пола. Эрик не знал, всегда ли было в нем это бескрайнее агрессивное желание защищать, укрывать, прятать от чужих глаз или всему виной этот глупый эксперимент. Но представить, что стоит Чарльзу опять стать мужчиной, и все вернется на круги своя, было невозможно.  
Эрик поцеловал Чарльза в плечо и принялся одеваться — судя по пробивающемуся сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы солнцу уже день, а значит, скоро надо уезжать. Он долго искал туфли, прежде чем понял, что пришел без них. Этот факт почему-то безмерно его развеселил, поэтому по коридору он шел, широко улыбаясь, в наспех застегнутой мятой рубашке и таких же мятых штанах, сжимая в руке галстук. День начинался великолепно, и даже снисходительный взгляд некрасивой горничной, которую он встретил по дороге в свой номер, не испортил настроения.  
Собравшись, он зашел за Чарльзом. Тот уже проснулся и пытался справиться с блузкой. Эрик осторожно убрал его руки и принялся сам продевать пуговицы в узкие прорези.  
— Голова не болит? — с улыбкой спросил Эрик.  
— У меня всегда утром болит голова, — слабо улыбнулся Чарльз. — Но что-то из выпитого вчера явно было лишним.  
— Или из выкуренного, — многозначительно добавил Эрик, дотрагиваясь пальцами до подбородка Чарльза и заставляя встретиться взглядом.  
Чарльз был немного бледен, с чуть заметными кругами под глазами, и вообще имел очень растерянный вид, как будто не знал, что говорить и куда деть руки.  
«Надумал себе всякого», — с нежностью пронеслось в голове у Эрика. Нижняя губа Чарльза чуть припухла, напоминая о вчерашнем. Не удержавшись, Эрик его поцеловал, сильно, жестко, наверное, больно, прижал к себе, такого хрупкого и маленького в этом теле, теплого, дрожащего.  
— Все решат, что меня здесь били, — приглушенно рассмеялся Чарльз куда-то Эрику в плечо. В этом смехе было столько облегчения, что внутри теплело от радости.  
— Попробовал бы кто, — преувеличено грозно ответил Эрик, отстраняясь.

Хэнк не смог скрыть разочарования, когда из галантно распахнутой Эриком дверцы взятого ими напрокат Шевроле показалась женская ножка.  
— Еще не?..  
— Нет, как видишь, — Чарльз развел руками, будто демонстрируя свое все еще женское тело. На какое-то мгновение Эрику показалось, что тот собой даже гордится. — Но я уже нашел в этом несколько положительных моментов.  
Не покраснеть оказалось удивительно сложно.  
— Мойра и еще несколько агентов приехали два часа назад, — докладывал Хэнк, пока они поднимались по лестнице. — Они ждут в гостиной.  
— Надеюсь, вы предложили им чаю? — Чарльз поймал свое отражение в висевшем в коридоре зеркале и поспешно пригладил волосы. — Мне нужно еще минут двадцать и Рейвен.  
— Ты будешь сам с ними разговаривать? — изумился Эрик.  
— А почему нет? Есть вопросы, которые надо решить безотлагательно, — в глазах Чарльза промелькнула хитринка.  
— Я не понимаю… — растерянно ответил Хэнк уже закрывшейся перед его носом двери в комнату Чарльза.  
— Надеюсь, он знает, что делает, — задумчиво произнес Эрик, спускаясь вместе с Хэнком в гостиную, где их поджидали агенты ЦРУ во главе с МакТагерт. Девушка Эрику откровенно не нравилась: слишком слабая для такой работы, с большими надеждами и отсутствием сил для их воплощения в жизнь. Такие редко делают себе карьеру, все чаще остаются на побегушках у начальства и до самого конца верны сомнительным идеалам организации. Даже забавно, что она ни капли не поумнела после Кубы.  
Чарльз спустился через двадцать минут, как и обещал. На нем был строгий темно-серый костюм с юбкой, волосы он (или помогавшая ему Рейвен) уложил наверх.  
— Здравствуй, Мойра, — он протянул изумленно застывшей девушке руку. — Здравствуйте, агент Джонсон, агент О’Брайн. Простите, что заставил вас ждать.  
Сказать, что агенты удивились, — это не сказать ничего. Чарльз откровенно наслаждался ситуацией, играл с шокированными посетителями. Эрик почти не вмешивался в беседу — какой-то обмен любезностями, попытки надавить на Чарльза, которые тот со свойственной ему гибкостью отбивал. Сразу было ясно, что ЦРУ хочет их использовать. Понятное желание, на самом деле, Эрик не мог их осуждать. Но вот такта им явно не хватает. Вскоре агент Джонсон — грузный краснолицый мужчина за сорок — недвусмысленно намекнул, что выбора у Ксавье как такового нет: ЦРУ делает им предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.  
Это было ошибкой. Чайные ложки на столе начали ощутимо подрагивать, со звоном сталкиваясь с блюдцами. Эрик легко чувствовал весь металл в комнате, от тяжелой вычурной лампы до пуговиц на юбке Чарльза. Профессор Ксавье был прекрасным педагогом, а Эрик — понятливым учеником: он больше не испытывал той слепой болезненной ярости, что разворачивала его силы раньше, теперь он совершенно спокойно осознавал все происходящее, контролировал не только все металлические предметы в комнате, но, что важнее, и себя самого. Он очень хотел бы рассказать агентам, как хрупко человеческое тело, как легко его сломать, изуродовать навсегда одни неаккуратным — или, наоборот, очень аккуратным — движением. Внутри опять просыпалось это древнее, животное желание защищать свое любой ценой. Это пугало, потому что до этого с такой страстью Эрику хотелось защищать только себя самого.  
Мойра вскинула на него испуганный взгляд. Возможно, девочка не так уж и глупа, но какая кому разница?  
«Эрик. Нет, — прозвучал в голове голос Чарльза. — Я сам».  
Эрик внимательно на него посмотрел: такой хрупкий сейчас, до побелевших костяшек сжимает в руках чашку с чаем, как ты вообще выжил в этом мире, чудо лесное. Я сам решу, сам все сделаю, не вмешивайся, не мешай, не твое это дело…  
— Хватит, — агенты даже не пошевелились, когда Чарльз с громким стуком поставил чашку на стол. Мойра все так же перепугано смотрела на Эрика, агент О’Брайн застыл с открытым ртом. Похоже, Ксавье их попросту заморозил или что он там обычно делает с назойливыми нежелательными свидетелями. — Перестань, Эрик. Просто… перестань.  
Чарльз вышел из-за стола и по очереди коснулся всех троих агентов. Те безвольно упали на диван. Эрик нехотя проследовал за Чарльзом в соседнюю комнату, предвидя долгую задушевную беседу о морали.  
— Они опасны и пытаются диктовать нам свои условия, — лучшая защита — это нападение, так ведь?  
— Предлагаешь перебить все ЦРУ? — Чарльз оперся спиной о стену и скрестил руки на груди.  
Эрик задумчиво поднял глаза к потолку.  
— Предлагаю стереть им память и вернуть в родное управление.  
Чарльз отрицательно покачал головой.  
— В ЦРУ знают мое имя. Они в первую же очередь приедут сюда.  
— Идея перебить их всех теперь не кажется мне такой уж глупой, — попытался пошутить Эрик.  
— Более того, они могут быть нам полезны, — задумчиво продолжил Чарльз. — Нам нужны деньги, чтобы содержать школу. Если ты, конечно, не тайный миллионер.  
Эрик подумал про золотые слитки в своем чемодане. А еще про это «нам».  
— Ты хочешь на них работать? — прямо спросил он.  
— Я хочу с ними сотрудничать, — уклончиво ответил Чарльз. — Заниматься, так сказать, исследованиями. Развивать одаренных детей. За счет государства, разумеется.  
По всему выходило, что Чарльз Ксавье отнюдь не такая наивная ромашка, какой иногда казался.  
— И как ты это сделаешь?  
Чарльз многозначительно пошевелил пальцами в воздухе.  
— Я умею быть убедительным.  
Такой Чарльз особенно нравился Эрику. Самоуверенный, наглый, не сомневающийся в своей правоте, он вызывал вполне определенные желания. Эрик неспешно приблизился к нему, уперся ладонями в стену с двух сторон от лица Чарльза, втянул носом воздух. От Чарльза пахло мужским одеколоном, и это так резко контрастировало с его обликом, что Эрик моментально забыл обо всем на свете.  
— Я тебя хочу, — счел нужным предупредить он и расстегнул на Чарльзе пиджак.  
— Вот прямо тут, у стены, с тремя агентами ЦРУ без сознания в соседней комнате? — деланно удивился Чарльз, с готовностью раздвигая ноги, чтобы Эрику было удобнее просунуть между ними колено.  
— А что, есть возражения? — Эрик нетерпеливо запустил руку под юбку, задирая ее чуть ли не до груди. Пальцы скользнули по капрону, нащупали кружево подвязки. — Чулки? Чарльз, друг мой, да ты полон сюрпризов!  
— Это все Рейвен, — покрасневший Чарльз потянулся за поцелуем. — Такое чувство, что в детстве она не наигралась в куклы. Или просто всегда хотела иметь сестру.  
В принципе, Эрику было совершенно плевать, чего и когда хотела Рейвен, потому что он уже почти добрался до своей цели, и Чарльз тяжело дышит, цепляется за плечи…  
— Профессор Ксавье! — раздался за стеной обеспокоенный голос Хэнка.  
Чарльз и Эрик замерли, как нашкодившие школьники, который поймали на месте преступления. Впрочем, место преступления было как раз таки в соседней комнате, и Хэнк вряд ли может не заметить троих безвольно лежащих людей посреди гостиной.  
— Боже мой! — тут же последовало восклицание. — Профессор Ксавье! Мистер Леншерр!  
Эрик с сожалением отпустил Чарльза и поправил болезненно упирающийся в ширинку член. Чарльз попытался привести себя в порядок, но ему это мало помогло: растрепанная прическа, перекрученная юбка и еще более красные, чем обычно губы производили неизгладимое впечатление. Эрик даже подумывал соврать Хэнку, что на них напали.  
— Я здесь, Генри, — позвал Чарльз, открывая дверь в гостиную. — У нас с агентами возникли некоторые разногласия. Не волнуйся, я сейчас все улажу.  
Эрик наблюдал, как Чарльз сосредоточенно трет висок, и пытался представить, что же такого будет сказано ЦРУ, чтобы свести проблемы к минимуму.  
Но так или иначе, он доверял Чарльзу в решении этого вопроса. Возможно, он льстил себе, когда считал, что это он должен защищать Ксавье. Быть может, на самом деле дела обстояли как раз наоборот.

***  
Сразу же после того, как они выпроводили осоловело хлопающих глазами агентов из поместья, Чарльзу стало плохо.  
— Просто переутомление, — он устало потер вспотевший лоб. — Пойду прилягу, наверное.  
Эрик проследил за ним взглядом и развернулся к Хэнку.  
— И что происходит?  
Хэнк отвел взгляд.  
— Я выяснил, почему изменения сохранились дольше, чем на пару часов — это из-за особенности клеток Рейвен, они… — Зверь неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Умирают медленнее, чем у обычного человека. Я не учел этого, когда высчитывал время воздействия. Но даже с этой погрешностью их действие должно было закончиться уже несколько часов назад. Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Он же не может остаться… таким навсегда? — задал давно волнующий его вопрос Эрик.  
— Женщиной? — переспросил Хэнк. — Нет, конечно, это невозможно. Это просто вопрос времени. Надо подождать.  
Ждать не хотелось. Эрик понятия не имел, что сейчас чувствует Чарльз. Боится, нервничает? Или со свойственной ему спокойной уверенностью просто смирился? От нечего делать Эрик даже выполнил свой долг как педагога — настучал Алексу по голове за сожженные кусты перед домом. Кусты было не то чтобы жаль: Эрик вообще недолюбливал английские парки и в душе планировал со временем переделать окружавшие поместье скверы в регулярный парк. Хотелось навести везде порядок. В конце концов ему же здесь жить. Им здесь жить.  
Уже стемнело, когда Рейвен позвала всех ужинать. Было в этом что-то ужасно непривычное. Как будто они одна семья, как будто это их дом, а он — отец всего этого семейства. Чарльз к ужину так и не спустился, сославшись на плохое самочувствие.  
Спустя час Эрик не выдержал. Он настойчиво постучал костяшками пальцев по двери в спальню Чарльза и замер, в ожидании ответа.  
— Сейчас, подожди немного, — раздался взволнованный голос.  
Эрик простоял под дверью минут пять, прежде чем Чарльз — все еще в женском теле — его впустил. Выглядел Ксавье откровенно плохо. Но лбу выступила испарина, волосы были взлохмачены. Поверх подрагивающих плеч будто бы наспех был накинут халат.  
— Плохо? — Эрик протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лба, но Чарльз дернулся в сторону. — Давай позову Хэнка.  
— Нет, все нормально, правда, — Чарльз вымученно улыбнулся и поправил волосы.  
Эрик скорее догадался, чем действительно почувствовал — едва ощутимый холодок коснулся затылка, ничего примечательного, можно и не заметить…  
— Что ты ищешь в моей голове, Чарльз?  
Ксавье вздрогнул, чем окончательно выдал себя.  
— Я… — голос стал грубее, ниже, уже совсем не женским. — Я просто…  
Эрик шагнул вперед, сжимая ладони на плечах Чарльза — совсем не узких на ощупь, и попытался дотронуться до волос, но вальцы прошли сквозь воздух.  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и оттолкнул руки. Превращение было совсем не таким, как у Рейвен. Черты лица Ксавье как будто на мгновение размыло, а в следующую секунду на него смотрел уже привычный Чарльз определенно мужского пола.  
— И что это было? — Эрик опустился на прогнувшееся под ним кресло. — Ты все-таки можешь изменять внешность?  
— Не совсем, — Чарльз поплотнее запахнулся в халат и опустился в кресло напротив. — То есть днем еще более-менее мог, но все равно приходилось постоянно контролировать сознание окружающих, чтобы не шокировать кого-нибудь щетиной или внезапно мужскими руками.  
Ах вот оно как.  
— И когда начались изменения?  
— С утра, — Чарльз виновато посмотрел на Эрика.  
— То есть все это время ты сознательно продолжал изображать из себя женщину? — внутри бурлила сдерживаемая ярость. — Даже тогда в кабинете? Зачем?  
Он и правда не понимал.  
Чарльз — прежний Чарльз, настоящий, возращения которого он так ждал эти два дня, — отвел взгляд.  
— Теперь все сложнее.  
— Да ну? — холодно спросил Эрик, наклоняясь вперед. — И долго ты собирался нам врать?  
— Я не собирался никому врать, — начал раздражаться Чарльз. — Я просто не хотел все портить.  
И тут до Эрика дошло. Он неверяще посмотрел на Чарльза, не в силах осознать, что тот может быть настолько глуп. Настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, что интересует Эрика только как… о боже, какой же бред… как женщина. Иногда человеческая логика выделывала такие фортеля, что у Леншерра просто опускались руки.  
— А я-то думал, ты телепат, — на губах помимо воли появилась улыбка.  
«Какой же ты идиот, Ксавье. Не знаю, как ты собираешься управлять целой школой мутантов, если не можешь понять чувств одного».  
Чарльз недоверчиво приподнял брови, потом потянулся пальцами к виску.  
— Да я тебе и так скажу, — уже откровенно смеялся Эрик. — Грудь у тебя была, конечно, отменная, но, надеюсь, и в своем теле тебе есть, что мне предложить.  
Чарльз сдавленно застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Ты извращенец, Леншерр, ты знаешь об этом? — пробормотал он.  
— Забавно слышать это от тебя, — Эрик опустился на колени возле кресла Чарльза. — Чарли.  
Губы Чарльза были все такие же мягкие, горячие и настойчивые, разве что щетина напоминала о том, что сыворотка больше не действует.  
— Наконец-то знакомые ощущения, — радостно сообщил Чарльз в перерывах между поцелуями. — Женское тело очень сложное в этом плане.  
— Сейчас все узнаем, — Эрик с трудом узнал свой голос — низкий, почти мурлыкающий. — Все узнаем.  
Мелькнула мысль попробовать, как вчера, унести Чарльза на кровать на руках, но тот предупреждающе произнес: «Даже не думай», — стоило Эрику обхватить его за талию.  
Чарльз оказался удивительно бесстыдным и откровенным, совсем не таким, как этого ожидал Эрик после вчерашней ночи. Ксавье трогал его всего, изучал губами, пальцами и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел, не отрываясь, как будто боялся упустить что-то важное.  
— Мне нравится твой член, — просто и очень искренне сказал Чарльз, сжимая вышеупомянутый орган в руке, лаская его пальцами. — Он красивый. Очень выразительная головка и эта вена…  
Эрик с глухим стоном подбросил бедра вверх.  
— Ты всегда такой болтливый? — он погладил Чарльз по щеке, затем коснулся пальцами губ, чуть нажимая. Чарльз понятливо взял их в рот, лаская языком.  
Хотелось свести его с ума, чтобы не мог ни говорить, ни думать, ни вставлять свое едкие комментарии. При всем своем кажущемся легкомыслии, Чарльз очень не любил терять голову. Это было своеобразным вызовом.  
Эрик провел коротко остриженными ногтями по спине, ощутимо надавливая, оставляя чуть заметный белый след, который тут же становился красным. Чарльз выгнулся, подставляясь, когда пальцы коснулись входа, слегка огладили.  
В голове водоворотом эмоций смешались обрывки ощущений, эмоций, фраз, переплелись ругательства и уменьшительно-ласкательные суффиксы тех языков, что он знает. Не раздумывая, Эрик рывком перевернул Чарльза на живот, укусил за спину, получив ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от удивленного «Ах», и спустился поцелуями ниже. Он неторопливо поглаживал ягодицы, наслаждаясь видом.  
— На что ты там смотришь? — раздраженно и немного смущенно пробормотал в подушку Чарльз. — Двигайся уже.  
— Любуюсь. Вчера они выглядели иначе.  
Чарльз тихо рассмеялся и приподнял бедра, потянулся за поглаживающей ладонью, словно жадный до ласки кот.  
— Там, в шкафчике… — мотнул головой в сторону трюмо Чарльз. — Возьми.  
— Обойдешься, — ответил Эрик и, прежде чем Ксавье опять скажет какую-нибудь глупость, провел языком между его ягодицами.  
Чарльз застонал и рванулся вперед, но потом, будто опомнившись, снова лег на прежнее место.  
— А ведь я только начал, — с деланным удивлением произнес Эрик и подул на след от слюны, наслаждаясь тем, как дрожит в его руках Чарльз. — Шш, не дергайся.  
Чарльз больше и не пытался. Он замер под осторожными прикосновениями, только едва заметно терся бедрами об одеяло. Эрику не приходилось делать этого раньше, но ведь ничего сложного здесь быть не могло, правда? Он обвел языком тугое кольцо мышц и аккуратно толкнулся внутрь. Чарльз зашипел сквозь зубы, и этот звук был самым лучшим одобрением. Мышцы медленно, но верно поддавались, растягивались под настойчивым языком, и вскоре Чарльз сам стал двигаться навстречу. В этот момент Эрик особенно четко осознал, что вот сейчас — лаская вход языком, проталкиваясь в горячее, мокрое — он готовит Чарльза для себя, смазывает, чтобы войти в него, взять, сразу и глубоко, пометить своим телом, своим запахом, потому что это его, и он никому никогда не отдаст, а мог бы — спрятал бы, закрыл от сторонних глаз. Но Чарльза спрячешь, как же. И как угораздило?  
— Эрик, — простонал Чарльз, расставляя ноги еще шире и в очередной раз насаживаясь на язык. — Ну хватит уже, я же не выдержу.  
Иногда выполнять желания Чарльза — одно удовольствие.  
Ксавье был очень гибким и понятливым — хорошо и правильно выгибался, подставляясь под член Эрика, держался за спинку кровати и великолепно, идеально подмахивал. Эрик даже думать не хотел о том, где он этому научился.  
— Я просто люблю получать удовольствие. И доставлять его, — все равно объяснил Чарльз, в очередной раз сжимая Эрика внутри.  
— Поговори мне тут, — Эрик сжал в кулаке мягкие волосы и потянул на себя. Но лбу у Чарльза выступила вена, он сдавленно застонал.  
Так было намного удобнее, Эрик входил глубже и сильнее, удерживая Чарльза за волосы и за бедро.  
— Пусти, будет еще лучше, — хрипло пообещал Чарльз, сжимая ладонью свой член.  
Эрик, сам не зная, почему, послушался. Чарльз устало уткнулся лбом в предплечья, переводя дыхание. Поза была очень искушающей, но Эрик сдержался, лишь слегка погладив Чарльза по пояснице.  
— Я думал, ты не такой, — Эрик сел, опершись спиной на изголовье кровати, и наблюдал, как Чарльз перекидывает через него чуть дрожащую ногу. — Вчера ты вел себя иначе.  
— Вчера я понятия не имел, что делать со своим телом, — рассмеялся Чарльз, медленно опускаясь на член Эрика. — А не такой — это какой?  
— Распутный. Похотливый. Откровенный, — последнее слово Эрик простонал, чуть подбрасывая бедра вверх, чтобы насадить Чарльза на себя до конца.  
Чарльз чуть приподнялся, опираясь на плечи Эрика, и позволяя тому самому задавать ритм.  
— Ну же, — подбодрил Ксавье, выгибаясь.  
Эрик придерживал Чарльза за бедра, не переставая входить в него сильными глубокими толчками. Почему-то именно в этот момент он особенно ярко понял казавшуюся ему глупой тогда идею о точке между «яростью и умиротворением». Сейчас он был как раз в этой точке, и это давало чувство неограниченной власти, при таком же железном спокойствии. Чарльз — в его руках, на его члене, наверняка в его голове — и мир сузился до этих ощущений, раскололся, чтобы собраться вновь, словно узоры калейдоскопа. Чарльз коротко застонал и кончил себе на живот, немного попав на Эрика, сжав его член внутри.  
Эрик осторожно помог ослабевшему Чарльзу слезть.  
— Мне понравилось, — хриплым, как будто сорванным голосом сказал Чарльз, тяжело опускаясь рядом.  
— Можешь не благодарить, — усмехнулся Эрик, покрывая поцелуями линию подбородка Чарльза. — И я бы не отказался от помощи, — он многозначительно указал взглядом на свой все еще стоящий член.  
Чарльз с готовностью облизал ладонь и сжал каменно-твердый член Эрика. Хватило всего нескольких движений, и Эрик кончил, выдыхая чуть слышное «Scheiße», пачкая пальцы Чарльза.  
Больше всего хотелось просто упасть, притянуть Чарльза к себе и уснуть. Но в этом доме, похоже, никогда ничего не было так, как этого хотелось. В дверь постучали.  
— Какого черта, — пробормотал Чарльз и накрыл голову подушкой.  
Эрик нашел в себе силы встать, накинуть на плечи халат Чарльза и приоткрыть дверь, выглядывая в коридор.  
— Черт возьми, Хэнк! Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Судя по ошалевшему виду Зверя, он хотел задать этот же вопрос Эрику.  
— Я должен был проверить…  
— Я уже сам все проверил, — покровительственно похлопал Хэнка по плечу Эрик. — Тело профессора Ксавье уже в полном порядке и прекрасно… ээ функционирует.  
— Но… — попытался вмешаться Зверь.  
— Я тщательно проверил. Спокойной ночи, Хэнк, — Эрик как можно более дружелюбно улыбнулся: как показывала практика, этого хватало, чтобы отвадить нежелательных гостей.  
— Спокойной, — кивнул Хэнк и нерешительно добавил. — У вас тут.. — он указал себе куда в область груди. — Что-то.  
Эрик опустил взгляд и заметил в вырезе халата уже подсыхающую сперму.  
— Большое спасибо, Хэнк, — он благодарно кивнул, запахивая халат поплотнее, и выжидающе уставился на Зверя.  
Тот кивнул, старательно отводя глаза, и начал пятиться в сторону лестницы. Посчитав на этом разговор оконченным, Эрик вернулся в кровать.  
— Убийца репутации, — недовольно проворчал Чарльз из-под одеяла. — Как мне ему завтра в глаза смотреть?  
Эрик молча лег рядом, прижимая Чарльза к себе, наваливаясь всем телом.  
— «Прекрасно функционирует» — это такой комплимент? — не унимался Чарльз.  
— Не знаю, решай сам, — Эрик сонно потянулся. — Но, думаю, тебе еще есть, чем меня удивить. Буду держать тебя при себе.  
— Силой? — насмешливо уточнил Чарльз, переплетая под одеялом их ноги.  
— Нет. Тебе просто не захочется никого другого, — объяснил Эрик.  
— Ты очень самоуверенный, — восхищенно заметил Чарльз.  
— Просто у меня на тебя планы.  
— Звучит угрожающе, — зевнул Чарльз. — Но меня это устраивает.  
— Спи давай, — беззлобно проворчал Эрик, натягивая одеяло повыше.

Конец


End file.
